<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Fair Lady by RichmanBachard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727932">My Fair Lady</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichmanBachard/pseuds/RichmanBachard'>RichmanBachard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampyr (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Internal Monologue, Introspection, Longing, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichmanBachard/pseuds/RichmanBachard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid comes to grips with his feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elisabeth Ashbury/Jonathan Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Fair Lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>The scent of your perfume lights my senses aflame; with want, with need, leaving me sick from all the sweet. I look into your eyes; the bold, deliberate allure of sage which comforts me so, embracing my fearfulness and curiosity in equal measure. I feel no fear when I am with you now. No longer. In lieu of fear I think of trust, of possibility.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You look upon me; the shift in my eyes, the skin I bear so horribly pale, and still see past that. You see me for what I am, not what I am seen as. I want to hold you, feel the heat of your breath against my neck, the sweet nothings we could whisper to one another. A day where London would not need us for some time, and allowed us only to need each other.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Alas..</i>
</p><p>
  <i>To be as we are, creatures of the night cursed to live; to live and no longer feel.. that is what pains me so. What they say, what they ask of us. I do what I must, yet at the end of a long night I find myself recalling only a singular thing.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>My heart no longer beats with blood though you make it so. The scent of tea we mutually share, the looks we reciprocate, the soft touches, the warm smiles. I cannot bear it, in the best possible way.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I thought myself a monster but you proved otherwise.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Perhaps we can be more than what we are.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Perhaps, one day, we shall.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>My Lady, I love you.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow <a href="https://twitter.com/RichmanBachard">@RichmanBachard</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/RichmanSFW">@RichmanSFW</a> to keep up with my stories, my commission info, and my insanity.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>